Interviewed!
by MayXDrewForever
Summary: A little girl, who is a journalist under cover, take an interest in both May and Drew and Paul and Dawn. Wanting to get to the bottom of why they act, she goes and starts asking questions to the clueless May and the naive Dawn. Who not knowing who the girl is, answer her every question honestly! Collab with Contestshipper16! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! Contest, Ikari


**Interviewed!**

* * *

A little girl, no older than eight years, walked down the road towards the Pokemon had black hair and sparkling blue eyes. Her hair was tied in two pig tails, making her look cute and childlike. She was wearing purple shirt with a blue mini skirt and some small purple boots with blue flowers on them.

The girl looked upwards towards the clear blue sky as she continued in her thoughts.

Coordinators Weekly needed a new story to keep up with it's rival Pokemon Weekly. The head of the newspaper industries, said that they needed the greatest scoop they could get in order to surpass Pokemon Weekly or else their industry would suffer had been so desperate that they used their 'secrete weapon', her. No one would suspect an eight year old to be working for a newspaper industry, so they send her to get the best scoop she could.

She had been walking for days, looking everywhere for a good enough scoop but everywhere she went, nothing news worthy would happen. So far, she was losing hope of finding one. Her train of thought were broken by giving herself a small slap on the face.

"Bad, Lila, bad!" The girl, known as Lila, scolded herself for losing focus.

'Pi, Pichu, Pi!' A small yellow Pokemon exclaimed as it jumped on the girls shoulder.

"I'm fine, Pichu, really! I'm just thinking, that's all," The girl said as she gave the worried Pokemon a small smile to make it relax.

She soon spotted May and Dawn up ahead, and they were practicing contest appeals with their Pokemon. Drew and Paul were watching them practice, and Drew had a smirk on his face as he said something, which made May mad and she fumed, yelling at Drew. Paul grunted, and Dawn sighed. Lila laughed slightly, then smirked. They might make a good story for Coordinator's Weekly.

"May Maple? Dawn Berlitz?" She called as she ran over to them.

They turned around at the same time, and saw her running, Pichu on her shoulder. She made it to them and May leaned down to her level.

"Hello! I'm May Maple, she's Dawn Berlitz. You were calling us?" May spoke. Dawn waved, smiling.

"It's nice to meet you! What's your name?' she asked.

"Lila's my name, I wanted to talk to you two privately, is that okay?" She asked.

"Of course! Drew, Paul, go do something!" May exclaimed.

Paul grunted and stalked off, probably to train, but Drew was more stubborn.

"I'm not moving." He said, smirking. May fumed and returned her Pokemon, and Dawn did the same.

"Why ya gotta be like that Drew? We'll move if you're going to be a stubborn Psyduck!" Dawn called, smirking as he sputtered at the Psyduck comment. The two girls walked to a more private spot, Lila trailing behind them.

* * *

**Lila's POV**

"So, May, Dawn, there's a rumor going around that you two have crushes on Drew and Paul, am I right?" I asked, laughing slightly.

Their face bursted into shades of red and pink. "W-why would I h-have a cr-crush on D-drew?" May stuttered, waving her arms quickly. Dawn had a different reaction.

"I wouldn't have a crush on that antisocial guy if you paid me!" She crossed her arms, huffing, with her face a brilliant shade of red.

I laughed. "Your faces tell me otherwise." I remarked, jotting notes down onto my notepad. I continued asking them questions in the same tone, all of the questions directed towards May or Dawn about Drew and Paul. Each time, their reactions made me giggle, as their denial contradicted with their blushing faces. Soon, it was noon, and I said goodbye to them, but not before calling, "Good luck with Drew and Paul!"

I giggled and ran towards Coordinator's Weekly. As I headed into the building, I began to run through the article and how I was going to write it in my head.

* * *

**May's POV**

I shrieked as I saw a picture of Dawn and I on the 5th page of Coordinator's Weekly. Drew and Paul's faces were there too, and there was a heart in the middle of Drew's face and my face. The same heart was printed between Dawn's face and Paul's face.

"Dawn!" I squealed, and she rushed over, her face painted with the same expression as mine, clutching a copy of Coordinator's Weekly tightly.

"I know! I can't believe it-" I was cut off as Drew walked over to me, with the magazine in his hands. His face was slightly pink, which meant that he probably read the contents of the article. He pulled me over to the side, and out of the corner of my eyes I saw Paul walking over and looking over Dawn's shoulder, snatching the magazine out of her hand and reading it.

"Is it true?" he questioned, breath warm on my face. I didn't need to read the article to know what he was asking me.

I blushed, and squeaked, "Yeah?"

He smirked, kissing me, and I melted into it, kissing him back softly, and pulling away.

"W-what was that for?" I stuttered.

"I love you too, airhead." He smirked, pulling me in for another kiss.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

I squealed as a hand snatched the magazine out of my hands. I turned round to see Paul reading the article with a grunt.

"What was that for?" I fumed. He grunted, throwing the magazine at me. I caught it sloppily. He saw this and smirked.

"Nice catch, Troublesome." Paul remarked.

"My name is DAWN!" I exclaimed, stomping my foot on the ground with a pout.

"Do you like me, Troublesome?" This time, he had a slight blush on his face.

"Yeah, so?" I blushed too, and his expression started to change, and he mouthed the words, "I like you too" I squealed and tackled him, my blue eyes sparkling, and I softly kissed his cheek. He grunted, but I could see a faint smile on his face. I knew Paul wasn't going to straight up start anything like Drew, said one was kissing May, but it was a start.

I smiled and hugged Paul, burying my face in his chest. His eyes softened and he hugged me back awkwardly, making me giggle. I pulled him towards the park, and we walked off, the magazine forgotten.

* * *

**A/N: This turned out way different from what I had expected. Anyway, this was a collab with Contestshipper16, so be sure to check out her amazing stories! I hope you liked this Anica, I tried my best! XP**

**Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Any flames will be used toast marshmallows and make bacon!**

**Signing off for now,**

**~MayXDrewForever**


End file.
